


Blahd

by Writing-The-Ghostbusters (writingfanfic)



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Ghostbusters
Summary: For the prompt: 'Can you do a venkman x reader (f) where the reader is their receptionist and it’s halloween so she’s dressed up as something cute and spooky and Venkman can’t help but make super flirtatious remarks about her costume?'Mwahahaha!





	Blahd

“Happy Halloween.”

Egon nods at you, and you beam at him, twirling.

“I see you’ve come as an anthropomorphised cat. A popular costume. Sexualised, too. Venkman will be thrilled,” he says, dryly, and you roll your eyes. “The facial makeup is actually quite good. Is this a skill you’ve been hiding? I see you’ve used some rigid collodion…”

“I don’t get to use it a lot as your receptionist,” you push back, and he cracks a smile. “But I’m more than willing.” You catch sight of your reflection in the metal lockers. You didn’t want to go too risky for work – you’re wearing black leggings under the black, glittery leotard, and you have a black cardigan in your bag as well, but this Halloween is unseasonably warm. Your makeup is what you’re proudest of – you have a Glasgow smile in rigid collodion and fake blood up to your cheekbones, and a lot more fake blood besides.

“What do you think of my costume?”

“Are you Tesla?” you ask, and he nods, beaming with pleasure. “That’s… that’s brilliant, actually.” He’s pretty convincing – maybe Egon’s a bit more of a Sherlock with disguises than you assumed. “And let me guess… that’s a Tesla coil?”

“It’s functioning,” Egon says, simply, and you look at the device he’s holding. “It’s not connected to anything yet, but the night is young.” You crack up, and then Winston marches in, grinning. You take one look at his mask and the tuxedo, and beam.

“The Phantom of the Opera!”

“Aww, I knew (Y/N)’d get it, she’s too good. Nice outfit.” You grin. “And… uh, Tesla?”

“I am so happy you all know me well enough to know what I am,” Egon says, and you hear the phone ringing downstairs. “Okay, we’re still on the clock until four, so… can you get that?”

“Of course, Dr. Tesla,” you say, and take a moment before settling on the stairs. You don’t want to risk your skin on the pole – you emerge downstairs and sit at the desk, picking up.

“Hello, Ghostbusters?” you chime, and the man on the other end begins yelling immediately. “Of course…”

As you’re writing down the words ‘pumpkin bit my wife’s foot’, you hear the door open – Venkman and Ray walk in, bickering good-naturedly about something, and you grin. Ray is wearing a bedsheet. Of course he is – it’s too long as well, so he keeps stumbling over his own feet.

Venkman, however, looks  _extremely_  attractive as a vampire – he’s got fake fangs in, and is wearing a long black cloak over what appears to be a sweater vest and jeans. Go figure.

“…and I’m just saying, I don’t really think the Dolphins are that bad…” Ray sees you a second before Venkman does, and whistles. “Hey, (Y/N)! I like the makeup.” You smile, and hold up a finger, and as you take a few more notes, you feel Venkman’s eyes boring into you.

“…I’ll relay this information and get you processed as soon as possible. Is it an emergency?” you ask, and get an answer that you would never repeat to the boys but that indicates it might well be. “Okay, sir. Sir…” You put the phone down, and exhale.

“Bleh,” Venkman says, from near your left ear, and you yelp. “Is it an emergency? Because I think Ray, Egon and Winston should absolutely take this one. I think I can stay here and definitely hold you. Hold the fort. With you.”

“Hmm… I like that.” You hit the button, and as the sirens go off, you wink at him.

“Is that a  _tail_?” he asks, and you nod, shaking your butt a little. “…well, Venkman has to ask himself some important questions, but first…” He grins, baring his fangs. “Do you vant me to suck your blahd?”


End file.
